untitled
by Matt'sxLuver
Summary: well read it! no flames!


Notes:Zoe, Kouji, and Tommy are 14, Matt, Tai, Alice, are 18 and Kari and TK are 16!

Disclaimer: I dont own digimon!

Chapter 1

Zoe stared out her window. Her brother walked in and whispered "Zoe, you must get some sleep." "I promise that you'll see him tomorrow and I'll take you to The World tomorrow with the others after work which I get off at 3:00 cause the manager knows that I have to take care of you so he isn't to crazy with me." She nodded and asked "Can I look at the moon for 10 more minutes?" He nodded and kissed her on the cheek and told "Yah but only ten minutes." He walked out. She got out of her bed and grabbed her pendent, her pendent had the mark of the goddess of the Wind Irismon. She had gotten it from Kouji. Kouji was the same age as her but this older brother Matt and her older brother never got along. Tai though had never minded Kouji. He was a laid back kid. His bother and hers had gone to the World together, they had defeated Myotismon. She heard a voice whispering "Zoe, It's me Kouji." She looked drown from her balcony and saw Kouji in his pajamas with a iris in his hand with his pendant that she gave him. Matt was behind him whispering what to say to her. She giggled and jumped from it. She saw Tai standing behind Matt and she was running toward them and hugged Kouji. He hugged back and blushed. He handed her the iris and whispered "Will you come with us to the World?" She saw Sora, Alice, Kari and T.K. behind them. She whispered "Yes, I will." She hugged him, then he handed her a devive that was called a d-tector. They used them to go into a form of a god or goddess. She teared because and whispered "Portal Open." they disappeared without a trace.

Zoe woke up and felt someone holding her but she couldn't see them. Then she saw a form. The form of the great goddess Irismon. Irismon whispered "You have the spirit as my reincarnation, you have my spirits but I started out as Fairymon not Irismon, then I was Zephermon and then finally I became Irismon." "I had to find my spirits, I had to go through tough times to get them and become stronger but I will give your human spirit, Fairymon." She disappeared. Zoe woke up to find Kouji still talking to his form of whatever it is. She walked over and grabbed his hand.

Kouji looked and saw a form, the form of the great god, Garurumon. He whispered to him "Protect Zoe, she needs you to protect her." He felt her hand and grasped it. Then he spoke "I will give you my human spirit of Lobomon, then you must find your beast spirit of BeoWolfmon, then you will become Garurumon." He disappeared and his eyes opened and he saw Zoe in a light purple skirt and a blue and white stripped t-shirt with a cape over it. He looked at himself and saw that he wore jeans that looked like capries and a dark blue shirt with a cape over his like Zoe's cape. They found their D-tectors and they was a digimon standing there. Zoe went near it and asked "What's your name?" "I'm Nefetimon, your digimon guardian." They got up and walked toward a tree and saw the others talking to each other. When they saw them the stood. But Zoe only whispered "What do we do now?" She sat down and Kouji sat beside her. She still had the iris that he gave her. She leaned on him. The others watched. They had felt all alone after finding out their jobs last time they were here. Matt whispered to Tai " They love each other, and we can't hold them back anymore." Tai looked at Matt and whispered "We can't hold on to them forever, I can't be there for Zoe forever I think we should let them be for a while." They all nodded.

An hour or so later Kouji's and Zoe's d-tectors started speaking saying "You are the carriers of one of the 5 ancient digimon." "One is trying to find to find you." "He is close by. He wears a white cape like you." the voice stopped. Kouji and Zoe started running up the path to find a little boy about 14 crying. Then they saw his cape and asked "Are you one of kids who have the 5 ancient digimon?" he nodded and asked "Are you?" Zoe answered "Yes we are, my name is Zoe Kamiya and this is Kouji Ishida." Kouji started "She holds the spirits of Irismon, goddess of the Wind and I hold the spirits of Garurumon, God of Light." the boy looked up and told them "My name is Tommy Himi, I hold the spirits of Megatheriumon, god of Ice." He got up and asked "Do you guys have a campsite?" Kouji looked at Zoe and replied "Sort of, our goal is to stay at the nearest town for a night and food." Zoe told Tommy "It's about a half of a mile down the road."

They all started running yelling "Last one there is a rotten digiegg!" Kouji came in first, then Tommy and then Zoe. Tai came up and asked "Who's this?" Kouji answered "One of the carriers of the 5 ancient spirits." Tommy walked up and told Tai "My name is Tommy Himi, I hold the spirits of Megatheriumon, god of Ice." He bowed to the others and they in respect bowed back.

-Later at the Campsite-

Then Zoe sat up against a tree. She was holding her head , moaning. Kouji ran over to her, hearing her whisper "Go away, stop trying to corrupt me." Then she yelled "Stop trying to corrupt me!" Then Kouji hugged her. Zoe opened he eyes and saw that Kouji saved her from darkness. She smiled at him an whispered "Thank you." then she fell asleep in Kouji's arms.

me: Wow that was 1 whole page and a sentence long on another page. well R&R!


End file.
